


No Longer Almighty

by breadisjelly



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/pseuds/breadisjelly
Summary: Rasputin is fully powered, and the Almighty is here
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Beowulf's Ballads





	No Longer Almighty

"-ake up, Guardian!", a voice yelled, followed by a heavy object hitting his face, which was quickly swatted away in his half awake state.

"Hey! Don't hit me! You  _ need _ to get up, now!", the voice yelled again. Cobalt. It's Cobalt, why is she yelling?

"To be fair, you hit me first.."

"I don't care, get up!"

"Why?", Beowulf yawned.

"It's here! That's why! Now let's GO!"

Beowulf was still confused as to why she sounded so frantic and concerned. What was here? They weren't under attack again, so what, oh. OH.

"The Almighty?! Why hasn't Rasputin done anything yet?! Didn't we power him up so he could destroy it?!", Beowulf was already up and getting geared up as he talked.

"He's just started firing his satellites at it not too long ago, but it's still way too close for comfort. So let's go!"

Beowulf was already out the door, leaving Cobalt to transmat after her Guardian.

* * *

Cobalt wasn't wrong. It was  _ very  _ close. Close enough to tell that that was  _ definitely _ the Almighty. And the orange streaks above and below it proved that Rasputin had indeed taken action. But everything was moving so slowly. Uncomfortably so. 

Everyone in the tower was looking skyward. Every Guardian, vendor, and tower employee. Beo worked his way over to Shaxx's spot on the tower. It was too packed over by Zavala and Beo didn't want to deal with him right now anyway. 

"Ah, the Young Wolf! Need me to hold your hand?", Shaxx joked as Beo walked by him.

"You wish, Shaxx", he scoffed in reply.

"It's quite the sight to behold, isn't it?"

"I'm surprised you're not watching a Crucible match right now."

"I canceled them. Delayed until further notice, this is too important right now."

Beowulf said nothing in reply, just a grunt of acknowledgement. He had a point. Even if all they could do was stand and watch, they had to be ready in case  _ something _ needed to be done on their end. But, by the Traveller, everything was happening so  _ slooow.  _ It appeared that the satellites had just started impacting the hull of the Almighty.

* * *

It tookalmost an hour after Beowulf had woken up for it to finally explode. Although, he later heard that it took about an hour and a half for it to happen over all. Cheers errupted from the Tower as the sky became blindingly bright. But the cheers turned to screams quickly when the flash cleared and revealed the husk of the Almighty plummeting towards the City. Or at least, it appeared to be at first. 

Beo, along with other Guardians, realized that it was heading towards the mountains off in the distance, passed the primary landing zone of the Tower. Everyone flocked to that side of the area. Several Hunters perched themselves on the netting overhanging the massive drop to the ground. They all watched as the burning husk touched down, and then braced as the shockwave from the impact struck. Most were thrown backwards or knocked over. A couple hunters lost their trip on their respective perches, luckily the netting held them up.

Beowulf stood up, ears ringing and looked around. The Tower appeared to be fine, besides one gash in the structure near Zavala. Most of the Guardians around him had also regained their footing and we're either helping others up or heading over to inspect the crash site.

But not Beowulf, he couldn't take his eyes off of the inferno off in the distance.  _ That was a  _ massive  _ ship. And Rasputin flicked it out of the sky. Is this how strong he was before?  _ Suddenly, Beowulf was glad he worked his way onto the Tyrant's good side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too too happy with this but hey, I wrote it quick off of a quick thought so oh well I suppose?  
> Anyway, yes. Bungie said it started at 10am PST and it took 1 hr and 30 mins for it to actually blow up.
> 
> (Also. The shockwave when it crashed actually scared me and I jumped a bit)


End file.
